Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device and a noise cancellation method of eliminating noise interference caused by devices compatible with the USB3.0 standard.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, devices compatible with the USB3.0 standard have been widely used, including laptop computers, desktop computers and all kinds of portable storage devices. However, the operating rate of a device compatible with the USB3.0 standard is 5 Gbps, wherein the baseband frequency is about 2.5 GHz and a background noise of 2.4 GHz to 2.5 GHz is added. Therefore, if the electronic device proceeds to wireless communication with an operating frequency of 2.4 GHz to 2.5 GHz at the same time, such as WiFi or Bluetooth, its signal will experience interference from the high frequency operation of the USB3.0. The increasing noise and the decreasing signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) result in such problems as distortion of the received signal and a decrease of signal flow. Therefore, a new method is needed to eliminate the noise interference caused by the high frequency operation of the USB3.0.